joeytje50fandomcom-20200214-history
Test
This page is for testing things. ---- =Tabber without JS= These tabbers don't require JavaScript to work, unlike the Tabber currently available on wikia. These tabbers do have added JS so that the tab you last visited stay opened. If you have JS disabled, the tabbers will still work. Big texts in tabs Tab1 Tab2 Tab3 Tab4 Sed euismod lorem et quam porttitor condimentum. Morbi venenatis neque in diam ornare tristique. Mauris fermentum, purus eu ornare tristique, purus neque imperdiet enim, imperdiet rutrum erat odio non lacus. Pellentesque accumsan porta nulla, sed sollicitudin nibh pharetra at. Suspendisse eu neque a mauris tincidunt placerat. Nulla ornare velit sed dolor pharetra egestas. Fusce porttitor ultricies justo, sed sodales turpis vehicula nec. In erat justo, commodo a tincidunt in, gravida et dui. In commodo semper ligula, at fringilla nulla viverra ac. Curabitur sit amet justo lectus. Aenean pulvinar pulvinar aliquet. Vivamus nec dui sit amet diam porttitor tristique. Ut in est nec est aliquam ornare. Phasellus posuere accumsan sapien id dapibus. Suspendisse orci felis, tincidunt eget feugiat id, pulvinar eget dolor. Aenean risus enim, semper sed sagittis eu, viverra in ante. Sed ante mi, porta eget sagittis at, rutrum sit amet sem. Pellentesque turpis est, pulvinar varius pellentesque eu, auctor vel dolor. In aliquet molestie orci, a tempor magna ullamcorper id. Nullam ultrices aliquet imperdiet. Donec suscipit purus sit amet arcu mollis sit amet pharetra quam scelerisque. Praesent varius sodales varius. Aliquam sit amet ligula eget justo ultricies molestie. In aliquam enim a augue rhoncus rhoncus. Ut auctor scelerisque sem, non facilisis odio malesuada id. Quisque nec ipsum ut metus dapibus mattis. Nunc nec quam neque. Integer neque urna, malesuada ut luctus at, ultricies at massa. Etiam a semper nibh. Fusce congue leo vitae nulla auctor sed placerat tortor vestibulum. Cras cursus ante quis tellus congue id fermentum orci tristique. Ut eu leo sit amet augue sollicitudin sagittis quis et est. Morbi sollicitudin consectetur nunc bibendum tincidunt. Etiam sagittis ante sit amet quam hendrerit sit amet tincidunt dui condimentum. Phasellus pulvinar tempor imperdiet. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. In et erat sed felis luctus vehicula id et ligula. Vivamus et leo ipsum. Maecenas iaculis sodales sagittis. Quisque fringilla interdum tortor at imperdiet. Nunc accumsan, tellus eleifend egestas rutrum, lorem lacus iaculis lacus, vitae posuere elit nulla eu libero. Nulla dapibus dignissim eleifend. Phasellus vestibulum, quam sed fringilla pellentesque, augue dolor vestibulum erat, sit amet luctus erat orci id enim. In fringilla molestie enim, sed bibendum tortor facilisis nec. Vestibulum suscipit nunc nec risus semper porta. Duis eget enim libero, et vehicula ipsum. Nullam urna neque, tempor nec auctor blandit, posuere eu turpis. Duis scelerisque, augue nec consectetur ornare, ligula lacus ultricies tortor, at gravida mauris metus et sapien. Aliquam vulputate, ipsum vel commodo vestibulum, leo nisl egestas mi, ut vehicula arcu est vel ipsum. Cras sagittis tempus arcu, a bibendum turpis egestas tristique. Mauris sit amet purus velit, ac sollicitudin erat. Maecenas fringilla dui quis libero eleifend nec eleifend elit bibendum. text of less than one line Tab1 Tab2 Tab3 Tab4 Message 4 Message 3 Message 2 Message 1 Tabless hover-over text hover here and you will see this Use This method of inserting tabs to pages is a method that doesn't require JavaScript, so it is supported in every single browser. This means that it can be used without hiding information from people who don't have JavaScript enabled. =Dropdown without JS= I saw the dropdowns used in the site navigation and the top bar(inter-wiki navigation) and that it is indeed a little cleaner as it stays closed for a very short time before it opens so it looks "kewler", but as people without JS won't see it, I'll make my own code for a dropdown menu here. Dropdown Show dropdown ▼ Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 Show dropdown ▼ Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 Option 5 Option 6 Option 7 Option 8 Option 9 Option 10 How it would look above text It can easily be used above text. It will just look like this. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. In et erat sed felis luctus vehicula id et ligula. Vivamus et leo ipsum. Maecenas iaculis sodales sagittis. Quisque fringilla interdum tortor at imperdiet. Nunc accumsan, tellus eleifend egestas rutrum, lorem lacus iaculis lacus, vitae posuere elit nulla eu libero. Nulla dapibus dignissim eleifend. Phasellus vestibulum, quam sed fringilla pellentesque, augue dolor vestibulum erat, sit amet luctus erat orci id enim. In fringilla molestie enim, sed bibendum tortor facilisis nec. Vestibulum suscipit nunc nec risus semper porta. Duis eget enim libero, et vehicula ipsum. Nullam urna neque, tempor nec auctor blandit, posuere eu turpis. Duis scelerisque, augue nec consectetur ornare, ligula lacus ultricies tortor, at gravida mauris metus et sapien. Aliquam vulputate, ipsum vel commodo vestibulum, leo nisl egestas mi, ut vehicula arcu est vel ipsum. Cras sagittis tempus arcu, a bibendum turpis egestas tristique. Mauris sit amet purus velit, ac sollicitudin erat. Maecenas fringilla dui quis libero eleifend nec eleifend elit bibendum. =Link= dunt clik her Shoot the correct dot ................ ................ ................ ................ ................ ................ ................ ................